In the field of high through-put biochemical profiling it is important that a large number of samples be processed in a uniform and reproducible manner. In particular, it has been difficult to achieve a satisfactory level of uniformity in the initial processing of solid materials. Such initial processing generally involves grinding or pulverizing starting material to create a large amount of surface area, thereby increasing the efficiency of subsequent treatments, such as extraction. Materials that are processed include a wide range of friable substances such as seeds, leaves, and other plant materials; solid materials of animal origin; soils; and bulk chemicals or pills.
Existing ball mill devices are currently used for such tasks, but these suffer from several limitations. Perhaps most notably, such devices are limited to only a few samples per single run. Further, the motion cycle is typically somewhat two-dimensional. Therefore, the results provided are limited to uniformity only within a very small number of samples, and the efficiency and uniformity is limited by the single-axis or two-dimensional motion of such devices. Currently, laboratory ball mills are exemplified by products such as the MIKRO-DISMEMBRATOR (B. Braun Biotech, Inc., Allentown, Pa.), which handles a very limited number of sample containers.
Current devices have failed to solve the problem of achieving adequate and uniform motion for simultaneous ball mill pulverization of a relatively large number of samples. Laboratory shaker tables are able to process large numbers of samples, but the motion produced by these tables is much less vigorous than is required to pulverize the samples.
It would be advantageous to have a table-like apparatus that can provide the vigorous motion necessary for thorough and uniform ball mill grinding of a relatively large number of analytical samples. The present invention provides such an apparatus.